


the wisdom of one's betters

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Issei asks Kuzuki for advice.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Ryuudou Issei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	the wisdom of one's betters

“Kuzuki-sensei,” Issei says, hands clasped together. “How did you and Caster become involved?”

Kuzuki considers this. Of course, he can’t tell Issei the actual explanation for their meeting. The Servants and Masters have become more lax about secrecy of late, but not _that_ lax. He could lie, but Issei knows him well enough to guess if he’s lying.

“Why do you ask?” he answers at last.

Issei fidgets. “Well… As I have no experience with romance myself, it is better to take counsel from those wiser than me in such matters…”

Ah. Of course. “What we did won’t work for you and Emiya. Have you considered just telling him?”

Issei’s face flames red in an instant. “I never said - why would you just - at least have the decency to pretend it isn’t obvious!”

“I will not.”

“Kuzuki-sensei…!”

“Should I tell him instead?”

“That’s even worse!!”

(”Boy,” says Caster, clipped. “Souichirou and young Ryuudou are fighting and the fault is yours.”

“I’m sorry,” says Shirou, who has no idea why Kuzuki and Issei could possibly be arguing about him. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You can kiss Ryuudou at once and settle the matter.”

“…Huh?”)


End file.
